Like Never Before
by HotelMotelHoldayInn
Summary: Deciding that he could no longer handle that level of emotional attachment, Spock leaves Uhura, broken and wondering what she'd done wrong. Along comes sweet, yet misunderstood Jim Kirk to fix things. Things get hot and heavy, so don't read if you don't like.


It had been months. Months since Spock had realized that her emotional requirement was more than he could fill. Months since he had touched her. Months since he'd ended things. Months that she had spent alone. She no longer spent time with the others, laughing and drinking her nights away with the companionship of the good people of the _Enterprise. _Lately, she did little more than sit on her bed, eyes dry, but only because she was numb to emotion. A soft knock at her door drew her out of her thoughts.

"Uhura? I know you're in there. Please, let me in." _Kirk_. Damn, he was nothing if not persistent. Then again, now that she knew him, she could no longer find a reason to hate him. He had his reasons for being drunk and disorderly that night. Sighing, she let him in. The moment he saw her, his eyebrows went up.

"Well, pardon my honesty, but you look like shit."

"Ever the charmer." She dead panned. "Why are you here, Jim?"

"I'm here because you shutting yourself up in your room is not healthy and I'm worried about you." It was her turn to raise her eyebrows.

"You're worried about me?" she asked skeptically.

"Look, I know this whole thing with Spock his hard. To be honest, I didn't like it when he left either. I not only lost the best damn first officer I ever had, but I lost a friend."

"At least he didn't decide you were too much work. I guess I just had too much baggage or whatever. He wouldn't even touch me. It's like he thought I was dirty or something after he did one of those mind melds." She said as she sat down on the bed again. To her surprise, Kirk sat down next to her. She was intimately aware of the warmth of his thigh against hers.

"It's not like that. He's just…different. Was a relationship with a Vulcan advisable? Probably not. Does it mean you're some over emotional and undesirable Starfleet slut? Absolutely not. Vulcans, Spock especially, are good people, but awkward and emotionally constipated. They can't handle emotions, so they run from them. Humans are different. We see feelings as beauty and depth. Don't let what he did lower your opinion of yourself." She sat in stunned silence for a moment.

"Wow. I, uh, didn't know…"

"Know what? That I could be deep and sensitive?" Kirk joked, but there was truth behind his words.

"Yeah." She whispered softly, looking down at the floor. With gentle hands, Kirk took her delicate chin in his fingers and raised it up so he was looking into her eyes. When their gazes met, he brushed her dark hair behind her ear.

"Come back, Nyota. I miss you out there." He replied, equally as soft. As she stared into his eyes, she was struck by the intensity of the blue that stared back. Her heart roared with hunger. Hunger for companionship, touch, _love_. Tentatively, she moved her lips forward to meet his, but stopped a hair's breadth away. He smiled, then met hers. Their lips collided in a spark of white hot passion and once they started, there was no stopping. Their agile tongue danced around one another, tasting the desire they had. With a gentle touch she never imagined he could possess, he laid her back on the bed, his lips never leaving hers. As they lay there, she allowed her hands to explore the chiseled contours of his body. His hands explored her curves in response. After a moment, they abruptly broke apart and their eyes met. Their hunger and desired were mirrored in each other's eyes. As if a switch had been flipped, their slow and careful movements became fast and desperate. With fumbling fingers, they rushed to rid themselves of every last article of clothing. She gasped when he popped the claps on her bra, allowing her breast to burst free, exposing her erect nipples. Her panties slid of as if they were meant to do so. In response, he used her toes to remove his pants and boxers, exposing his impressive length. She moaned as his full lips found her breast. His tongue caressed her nipple and she felt herself grow wet.

"Jim…" she breathed, begging him to take her. With gentle hands he worked his way down her body, pausing when he reached her thighs. Placing his large, yet surprisingly soft hands on her breasts, he dove between her legs, his tongue once again leading the way. She gasped as he slowly stroked her clit with the flat of his tongue. His hands massaged her breasts, sending her so close to the edge of oblivion. Suddenly, they moved down to her thighs and held them open as he suckled her.

"Jim, please!" she moaned. Understanding her need, he moved up and slid into her all at once. She cried out in delight as he entered her sopping entrance.

"Nyota…" he whispered, the name she had always hated sounding like a word from heaven in his voice. He thrust into her slowly at first, careful not to hurt her, but she was ready for more.

"Jim, oh God, Jim!" All at once, he changed. Still inside of her, he flipped her onto her stomach and entered her from behind with such force that she nearly screamed. His thrusts became fast and hard, pounding into her mercilessly and it was _wonderful_. Spock had never done this. She was so close, _so close…_suddenly, he pulled out.

"No, no please!" she begged. Smiling sweetly, he flipped her back over and, with practiced ease, slid his thick fingers into her, finding new pleasure spots she had never known existed. It was only seconds before she fell apart in his grasp. She exploded in wet ecstasy, wetting the sheets beneath her. Without pausing, he entered her again, his hard thick cock entering her over and over again. She screamed with pleasure as her walls closed around him, her love pulsing out of her in waves, covering his chest. She had had her turn, now it was his. Determined to repay the favor, she arched into him, doubling his pleasure. A moment later, she felt him release his seed into her. In wet, exhausted, sweaty, delight, they fell onto her bed, breathing heavily as he they held one another close.


End file.
